fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hammond
Hammond (ハモンド, Hamondo) is a combatant and member of the New Merman Pirates. He is a daggertooth pike conger merman. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Isshin Chiba (Japanese) Hammond is a slim-looking bright yellow skinned merman with medium-length, puffy orange hair and a long and squarish neck with a small beard. His facial features are quite sinister: they include a long and sharp beak-like muzzle, razor-like teeth, and dark, glaring eyes. On his neck he has the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates symbol near his left shoulder, in honor of Arlong and his ideals. He also wears the New Fishman Pirates tattoo on the right side of his abdominals. His birthday is July 17th. Hammond wears a long sleeved black coat with a striped undershirt, both of which he keeps open to display his tattoos. Hammond wears shin-high, frayed white pants with a mint-green sash and black sandals. On his head he has a black fedora and earrings on both ears. Gallery Personality Hammond is a merman who, like Arlong, views humans as an inferior race. He is a very proud merman and extends this to other sea creatures, such as Surume, whom Hammond criticized for allowing Luffy to order him around. When meeting the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu, he gives them the ultimatum to either enlist under the banner of the New Merman Pirates or die. Even in his arrogance, though, he is surprisingly thoughtful, as he carefully thought out the Straw Hats and Team Natsu's list of offenses and appeasements to the mermen, and was considerate enough to view pirates as enemies of humanity (despite most of them being humans themselves) that he gives them the choice of siding with them or being destroyed. It also seems that he fears, or at least deeply respects his captain, since he was visibly nervous in his captain's presence. Relationships Friends/Allies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones **Zeo *Daruma **Ikaros Much *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher *Arlong Pirates **Arlong Family Neutral *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers As a merman he is capable of breathing and surviving deep underwater, as was seen when he appeared to the Straw Hats 10,000 meters under the sea without being in a bubble. Hammond's strength and fighting style are yet to be fully revealed, but as a merman, he is born with the strength that is tenfold of average humans, and even more so underwater. He was seen riding huge sea-animals that can probably aid him in battle. Weapons * Trawl Net (打瀬網, Utase Ami): Hammond was first seen in battle when he used a rifle equipped with trawl nets, trying to capture the Straw Hats. Failing to do so, he was defeated by Luffy and Erza in one hit. * Slave Tank (奴隷タンク, Dorei Tanku): Hammond rides on a platform with two cannons mounted on the front and one on the back. The platform is carried by enslaved human pirates in place of wheels, with four at the front and four at the back; if any of them fall from fatigue, Hammond simply finds a replacement, with the fallen one still being dragged on the ground by the chain around his neck. History Past Synopsis Merman Island Arc Major Battles * Hammond, Hyouzou, and Kasagoba vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Erza Scarlet (Lost) * Hammond vs. Robin Nico (Lost) Translation and Dub Issues Hammond's name and laughing style are a reference to his fish species. In Japanese, the daggertooth pike conger is called Hamo. Trivia * Just like other characters in Fairy One Piece Tail, Hammond has his own Laughter Style: "Hamo hamo hamo". * Hammond appeared beardless in Chapter 608; this was later fixed in the following chapter. ** Similarly, in his anime debut, he is seen without his beard in some frames, possibly due to the manga's mistake. External Links * Daggertooth pike conger - Wikipedia article about the type of merman that Hammond is. Site Navigation Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Mermen Strength Users